Immer Sie
by The.Varia
Summary: Tudo na vida tem um preço: com o sucesso de um, vem o fracasso para outro, a felicidade e tristeza, vitória e derrota, com eles não seria diferente, mas algumas regras serão quebradas da pior forma.


– Então é isso.

– Hum?

– A viagem.

– Ah... Sim. - É verdade. Logo irei junto com Noiz para a Alemanha. Ele passou três meses lá, e agora voltou e pediu para que eu fosse com ele. Ele até pediu permissão para a vovó. Só de lembrar eu sinto meu rosto ficar quente, e provavelmente vermelho. Alguns dias depois, Noiz e eu viemos até o Platiniun Jail. Daqui, iremos pegar o avião.

Noiz até me fez mudar de roupa, comprando um terno para que eu usasse. De inicio relutei muito, porque não me via vestido com um terno, mas acabei cedendo aos pedidos de Noiz e até prendi meus cabelos com um rabo de cavalo. Me senti tão estranho por usar uma roupa tão... Cinza. Só não era total, pela gravata azul. Foi fofo da parte de Noiz se apegar nesse detalhe que realmente fez uma diferença, que nem tive coragem de dizer a ele que me sentia estranho, porque realmente compensou ao vê-lo feliz. O sorriso de Noiz, o sorriso sincero de Noiz, faz com que uma sensação quente preencha meu peito.

Se fosse há meses atrás, ele não sorriria assim, muito menos se abriria comigo. Fico imensamente feliz que ele tenha me escolhido.

Parece um sonho. Jamais imaginaria que eu acabaria ficando com ele, não porque somos homens – mesmo porque já beijei outros – , mas sim porque somos muito diferentes.

Não... Não somos tão diferentes.

Tanto eu quanto ele crescemos sem nossos pais. Tivemos que ver o quão amargo, o quão doloroso e cruel pode ser o mundo e as pessoas que nele habitam. Assim como ele, eu já odiei as pessoas, como se as culpasse pelo o que tinha acontecido comigo. No fim, ninguém era culpado. As pessoas, meus pais, a vovó..."Ele". Ninguém era culpado. Eu aceitei o outro "eu", assim como Noiz aceitou quem ele era, quem os pais eram.

_"O mundo não é tão ruim assim quanto parece."_

Lembro que disse isso ao Noiz quando estávamos no Platiniun Jail. Depois quando ele voltou, ele devolveu essas palavras para mim.

– Não parece muito animado. - Noiz disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, cortando meus pensamentos. Só então eu percebo que permaneci olhando o avião pela enorme janela de vidro eque estava ligeiramente virei enquanto ajeitava a bolsa no ombro, não queria que Ren caísse por um descuido meu.

– Só estou nervoso. - Respondi. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas sinto meu corpo inteiro tremer e o sangue gelar. É claro, em algumas horas irei conhecer a terra natal de Noiz, irei conhecer seus amigos, seus pais. Irei saber muito mais sobre ele, e isso me deixa bem nervoso, mas não é só isso.

– Não se preocupe, o avião não vai cair.

– Hum? - Por um breve momento, o vi sorrir com escárnio. Como Noiz pode brincar com isso minutos antes do embarque? Definitivamente, ele não havia mudado.

–Você pode segurar na minha mão se tiver medo.

Pirralho maldito...

– Como se eu fosse querer! - Eu sou o mais velho, mas não é o que pareceu agora, porque automaticamente torci meus lábios e virei o rosto, emburrado. Não tenho medo de avião.

– Aoba, as chances de um avião cair são mínimas. Pelas estatísticas, aviões são o meio de transporte mais seguro de locomoção. - Ren colocou a cabeça para fora da bolsa, já dizendo aquelas coisas sobre o avião. Sei que ele não faz por mal, porque ele sabe sempre como me sinto pela alteração de meus pensamentos, mas mesmo assim... Isso só me deixa ainda mais nervoso.

**~x~x~x~**

Minha ansiedade aumentou assim que nos sentamos, Noiz no corredor, e eu na janela. Respirei fundo, mas não foi o suficiente para a sensação ruim ir embora. E claro, Noiz fingia que lia um jornal despreocupadamente, mas eu sentia que vez ou outra ele me olhava.

Foi então que senti o tranco e o barulho do motor, finalmente iríamos decolar. Engoli em seco. Instintivamente, segurei firme na mão de Noiz, firme demais. Provavelmente deve ter doído, mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Fechei bem os olhos. A sensação do chão tremendo e se movendo por completo remexeu totalmente com meu estômago. Não é nem um pouco normal pessoas passarem por isso. Lugar de humano é no chão, e não no céu. Mas sei que choramingar ou pedir por socorro só vai piorar a situação. Entretanto, o pior com certeza é apertar a mão de Noiz, bem quando eu disse que não precisava. Até me sinto mal por ser o mais velho, e o mais medroso, mas... Só quero que isso tudo acabe.

– Aoba, já acabou.

Hum? Realmente acabou? Meio hesitante, abri os olhos e finalmente relaxei. Não totalmente, porque vendo que o avião estava estável, pude ver como eu estava. Eu ainda estava segurando a mão de Noiz e em meus pés, vi Ren colocar a cabeça para fora da bolsa novamente.

– Aoba, você está bem?

– Desculpe... Eu estou bem, Ren. - Murmurei, soltando a mão de Noiz. Não quero olhar para Noiz. Mais uma vez não agi de acordo com minha idade. Pude sentir meu rosto ficar quente novamente e minha visão embaçar. Meu orgulho estava ferido. Mas logo senti a mão de Noiz sob a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Tão quente e confortável. - Noiz?

– Não solte.

Foi como se naquele momento, só existisse apenas nós dois. Nossos olhos se cruzaram, e consequentemente, se fecharam. Timidamente eu tomo a iniciativa do beijo, tocando os lábios de Noiz com os meus. Um beijo rápido, mas com grande significado: Se eu estiver com medo, só preciso segurar na mão de Noiz que assim ele pode fazer o mesmo.

Depois do beijo, apoiei a cabeça no ombro de Noiz e fechei os olhos mais uma vez. Não queria falar nada, só senti-lo perto de mim. Era muito mais que o suficiente. Senti uma pequena manta sobre meu corpo e o dele, assim me aconcheguei melhor. Em momentos como esse é que eu percebo que cada toque é importante para o Noiz. Diferente dos outros que já vulgarizam o toque, Noiz preza cada segundo que trocamos toques, beijos... Carícias.

Talvez fosse o efeito do calor do corpo de Noiz, mas me senti leve olhando pela janela. Nunca tinha visto as nuvens tão pertinho, tão macias... Absolutamente nada comparado com o medo que senti com a decolagem. Claro, vez ou outra eu sentia o avião se mover, mas não senti mais medo. Era bem relaxante até, ser embalado por aqueles movimentos.

– Dentro de algumas horas, chegaremos. Por isso... Durma.

Minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e logo o sono veio. Não sei se quando eu acordar, já estaremos em território europeu. Não sei como serão as coisas assim que chegarmos, se alguém irá nos receber ou não. Aonde iremos ficar. Não sei de nada disso e confesso que isso me assusta um pouco, mas... Se Noiz estiver ao meu lado... Se ele estiver... Não preciso ter medo algum.


End file.
